Haunted
by nyteangelofdarkness
Summary: Test chapter for a project I've been working on. Henry Foss just may have found the only woman he can truly be with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Cabal quivered, it shook in fear. Bastian Whitcomb loved being in control. He thundered down the hall, people leaving him wide berth. They knew he was in charge, held power. He was the boss now that the legal bullshit was over after his aunts' death and loving it. Doors slammed behind him, people scurried and whispered. Submission was key to holding this place in his hand. Mr. Whitcomb walked into his office, the door held open by his secretary. The place was metal, clean, sterile and cold.

"Sir?"

Bastian stood behind his desk, staring out over the city. The day was beautiful, bright and it ruined his plans.

"Mr. Whitcomb, sir?" she asked again.

"Speak."

"Sir, reports have come in. She was found in the city."

He smiled. "Good. Send them out. Tell them to watch and follow, kill anyone who gets in the way and on the mark kill her."

"Sir?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sir. It's just...she would be worth so much more to the company alive, sir. We, you would be able to do so much with the tests. Some of the scientist have requested time..."

"Mrs. Lownt."

"Yes sir?"

"Please remember she is an it. All of them are its."

"Of course sir."

"And it is worth much more dead. Less trouble that way. Tell the people downstairs they will be able to perform the autopsy, nothing more."

"Of course sir."

"Mrs. Lownt?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your son, his name is?"

She paused. "I have a boy, 8 years named Andrew"

"Please remember that I have heard of your...compassion...towards those who we deal with. Please remove it."

"Of course sir."

* * *

A soft kiss was transferred from her lips to her gloved hand then down to close the eyes of the man staring up at her. She hadn't meant to do it again, it killed her inside. The man lay still in the ally, the black pavement contrasted the pale lifeless white the man had turned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. At least in her state she still chose a man of lesser morals. He was a hit-man from what she could remember seeing in his thoughts while feeding, a drug dealer and a ruthless man who killed for little reason. She pulled the paper from her pocket, and folded it, placing it in the man's jacket. The cold air picked up, blowing at the little amount of clothing she had, her hair whipped around as she walked from the alley.

* * *

Will Zimmerman ran a hand over his face and dropped the paper onto the end table in the Sanctuary's library. It was the fourth body found like this, drained of blood with a typed out note reading '_I'm sorry_'.

"Anything new?" Kate Freelander strode into the library and jumped into the chair beside Will, a wide smile on her face. He sat silent and her smile faded. "Ah what wrong, what's got your panties in a knot?" She reached across his lap for the paper and read the front page. "Another one? Wonder why the Doc hasn't sent us out yet? This is one weird ass calling card if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you," he muttered and grabbed for the paper again.

"Ah so it does speak."

He rolled his head over towards Kate and shot her a droll glance. "Don't you have something else to do? Someone else to bother?"

She shrugged. "Not as of now, no. But how about you and me go investigate our sympathetic murderer? This has abnormal written all over it."

"I'll talk to Magnus today, until then, get back to work." He rose and moved to walk out but stopped short when Bigfoot walked in. He looked down at the smaller man and grunted.

"Dr. Magnus need both of you in her study." Will sighed and walked past the Neanderthal. Today was not going well.

The pair walked through the halls and made their way to Magnus' office. Inside Helen Magnus rubbed at her temples as she analyzed the newspaper with another story of the mystery murderer. Each victim had been either a large crime boss or a man wanted by the authorities for murders; each had a small printed note laid atop the body. Each was drained of blood, a puncture wounds on each neck, messy and unclean, the mark of something that was hungry and untrained. The door to her study clicked open and Bigfoot strode in carrying a tray of tea followed by Will and Kate. She looked up from the paper and tried to smile but stilled as Will glanced down at her with a miserable look. He had been incorrigible since their return from their battle with Nikolas' newly created vampires. Her old friend placed her cup of Earl Grey before her and grunted as he nodded towards her.

"I see you're in a good mood," she said and leaned back in her chair. Will crossed his arms and leaned against her desk.

"I assume this is about the bodies?"

Straight to the point. "Yes."

"Any ideas?" he asked.

She sighed and rubbed at her head again. "Several but none seem to add up perfectly."

"Do they ever?" Kate muttered. Will ignored the woman and looked at Magnus across her desk.

"I have an idea but I'm going to assume you will deny it."

Magnus bit her lip, leaned forward and rested her chin on clasped hands. She knew who Will's accusation would turn to right away. His distaste for Nikola had risen since his stay at the Sanctuary and more after his departure a few weeks ago. Since then they had yet to hear from the ex-vampire, no new schemes or ideas. She knew Will had a point, a creature turning up with the qualities of another vampire, but the idea was impossible. They had found it was impossible to use the teens vampire blood to return him to normal.

"Will," she began slowly.

"No Magnus," he pulled away from the desk. "It has to be him. He always has something up his sleeve; you and I both know that. Maybe this is something he cooked up before the whole Cabal thing?"

She shook her head. "Unlikely," she snapped back. "Will, Nikola would have gone to this project and destroyed it to get the blood for himself. No project would have lasted this long. And," she trailed off. "Will, he looked lost when the tests didn't work. _HE_ knew that was his last hope."

"He is a good actor, Magnus," Will rebutted.

She smiled warmly and drew in a breath. "I've known Nikola for long enough to know when he is defeated. He may be able to fool most people but I'm not most people."

"That's not an understatement," Kate said from her chair.

A knock came and Bigfoot walked in again. He grunted and looked around the room to each person. "We were just contacted by the Father. He said an abnormal came to confess to the murders and sent him to us. He should be arriving within the next few hours. If you will excuse me, I'll prepare a room."

"Wait," Magnus called. She scowled. "If Will is right and this is a creature created by Nikola, I am not sure how much we can trust him."

Will rubbed at his face and crossed his arms. "We can judge when he gets here. Maybe this is like the teens, unsuspecting victim."

Magnus contemplated Will's idea and nodded to Bigfoot. "Go prepare a room and ask Henry to ramp up security. We need to be able to stop this thing if it turns."

* * *

Henry whistled a tune while configuring the security system for the new guest. The front entrance was quiet, still. The night had come early as winter came and a chill had set in. His tablet flashed with completion and a smile crept on his face. He placed the pen back and turned to walk back to his station when a light knock sounded on the thick wooden doors. The sound was quiet, unheard by anyone without enhanced hearing. He grabbed at the radio on his waist and alerted Magnus.

"Let him in Henry, just keep an eye out and keep him there till I arrive." Henry called over his agreement and opened the door a crack. The scent of the abnormal hit him first. A vampire, no doubt about it but this one came with a soft flower scent, a woman's scent. He pulled the door open wide and stared down at the figure. Before him stood a slender figure dressed from head to toe in a black cloak, hood pulled over her face.

"Is this the Sanctuary?" she asked, not looking up from the floor, hiding in the cloak.

Henry leaned against the doorway. "It is. Were you the one sent by Father?"

"I am." She paused and the scent of fear and worry permeated from her. Henry pushed off the doorway and motioned for her to move in. She slowly moved into the front foyer and looked around but refusing to meet his gaze. Footsteps came from the hall followed by Magnus and Will. Magnus strode forward, ever confident and held out a hand.

"Hello there, I am Dr. Helen Magnus Head of the Sanctuary and this is my protégé Dr. William Zimmerman, and I see you have met our resident tech Henry Foss. I am glad you were able to come to us."

Henry frowned as the woman refused Magnus' hand. Magnus held her gaze locked on the figure and kept her hand out. "You do know it is polite to shake a hand."

"I am sorry," she whispered. "But I fear if I touch anyone it will lead to something else and I am really, really trying to prevent that."

"Then please, we can take you coat, make you comfortable." Henry's eyes widened as the figure slowly pulled down her hood and removed the cloak. She was smaller, no taller than his shoulders with thin straight dark brown hair. Her skin was a very fine pale colour and the eyes that scanned over him where a blue-grey colour. The young woman handed Magnus her coat and pulled her grey knit throw closer to her neck.

"I thank you, Dr. Magnus. I am...ashamed to confess to my murders and was surprised when the Father offered me a home instead of a call to the authorities."

Magnus smiled lightly. "Well, while I don't condone the murder of humans, I understand you are young and untrained."

"I am afraid I cannot oppose on you for long and I don't have any money to offer and," she drew in a long deep breath through her nose, scenting. "I do not trust myself around so many people; things tend to get out of hand quickly."

"No money is needed, this is a home to all who need to and we can help with your...problem. I had a friend in a similar situation and we found a medication that worked. Here at the Sanctuary we help abnormal find homes, find ways to assimilate in the real world. Please let us help you."

The woman nodded. "Now," Magnus started. "Can we start with a name?"

"Of course, my name is Nikola."

Will choked on air and patted his chest. "Nikola? Are you serious?" He paused as Magnus raised a brow. Will pointed to Nikola. "See."

She frowned, ignoring Will. "Yes. My name is Nikola, Nikola Vincent. 25 years old, born in New York City and moved to Canada at age 5. Anything else?"

Magnus' lips pursed. "How about we talk in my office, get you set up."

Nikola nodded. "I think I would like that." Magnus excused the two men and led Nikola through the large mansion. The place was a beauty, original wood everywhere with quaint decorations and flowers. The mansion was very well kept and yet felt lived in. Magnus explained each hall as they went but Nikola didn't hear words as she took in the surroundings. The doctor finally stopped at a large wooden door and opened it. Nikola drew in a breath and took in the warm office room which the Doctor had lead her into. The room was surrounded in wood, a large window opened to the snowy city below. Bookshelves and antiques littered the walls, giving it an old school professor feel. In the corner Nikola noticed heavy duty computers, scans and the like she noted. Dr. Magnus, a kind looking English woman strode behind her desk and sat gracefully. The woman was stunning in a black skirt and jacket, someone Nikola had always envied.

"Please take a seat," Dr. Magnus motioned to the chair in front of the desk. "We have much to talk about."

Nikola sat in the chair, pulling and tugging on her dirtied and torn grey sweater. She knew she looked horrible but living on the street for a few years would do that to you. Her jeans were unwashed for a few weeks and the t-shirt she had stolen from the lost and found a few days ago, her last shirt had been destroyed while feeding on her third crime boss. Nikola licked her lip at the memory. He had tasted much better than the other men who were filled with illegal drugs that had left her light headed for days.

"Now Nikola," Magnus pulled a notebook from her desk. "I need you to tell me everything you remember about yourself, especially how you...came to be. Here at the Sanctuary we offer protection and homes for abnormal of all kind and to be able to help you I will need to understand you more."

Nikola frowned and pressed her tongue against her slightly sharpened fangs, mostly hidden away when not used. "I was born like...this is guess. Do you know what I am? I mean I have an idea but it's just too farfetched, I mean really?"

Magnus sighed and leaned back in her chair. "From what we can tell so far, without blood tests and DNA mind you, is that you are from the extinct race of Sanguine Vampiris, a highly intelligent abnormal species that once held control over the world before they were eradicated. And for you to be here, as a part of this race is astounding beyond what you can believe. We had thought the last of the species and the last of the blood was destroyed months ago when, well when an old friend of mine lost his abnormality."

"How is this possible?" Nikola asked.

"I would as you the same question."

Nikola sat deeper into the chair. "I always knew I was different, my mother always said so."

"How in heaven's name did you survive without taking blood?"

Nikola shrugged. "As a child my mother took me to the hospital and explained I had a rare blood disorder that required me to have multiple blood transfusions. If the doctors began to get suspicious then we would move on, travelling the country. At least, we did until she was killed."

"Killed?" Magnus echoed.

"Mother and I were followed a few cities ago by some men in black, they kept following us. And one night in Alberta they caught up with us. They, they broke into our motel and caught mom. She knew they were coming and had me hide in the ceiling." Magnus frowned when Nikola wrapped an arm close around herself and rubbed over her head and her eyes. "They killed her after they asked her where I was. She told them I had died in childbirth and then they just shot her."

"How long ago was this?" Magnus asked.

"It was ten years ago. I was fifteen when it happened. And I've been on the run from then since then."

Magnus leaned back. The men in black that had hunted her could have only been the Cabal. But why would they have left her alone, left her alive? And how on earth had this woman, this child escape both the Cabal and Nikola for so long?

"I will need some blood samples before we can continue this. Until they come back I can have a room set up in the meantime and I will begin working on the medication does for you to help with your urges. And, unfortunately until we are able to run full scans I will need to have you escorted around the grounds."

"Until what?"

"Until we can be sure you don't work for someone else. We have enemies Miss Vincent and vampiric blood has been the source of many battles. Your arrival seems to come at an odd time, having just lost the last source of the blood."

Nikola held up her hands. "I have no reason to hide anything from you. I'll adhere to anything you say. I just need somewhere to stay, somewhere where I don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

"Then we should be able to come to an agreement soon, now if you'll excuse me I'll get a blood kit ready and send you off."

* * *

"So who wants to take bets on who she's really working with?" Kate leaned against the wall next to Magnus' office. Will, Henry and Kate all stood waiting for the pair to exit.

Will smiled. "I'll take a hundred on her working with Tesla."

"Nah, I'd say if anything she'll be freelance. I mean Cabal would have killed her already if they had her and Tesla would have been a vamp again if he had access to her." Kate worked out.

"True, but I'll still put money on her in loop with Tesla," Will affirmed.

Kate shrugged. "Well just be ready to pay up Zimmerman." She pushed him lightly and laughed as he almost fell. "How about you Henry?" Kate looked across the small hallway where he stood staring at the door.

"I'll say she's innocent. Nothing to do with anything."

"Really? Bore much." The door clicked open and Magnus walked out followed by the new girl. Nikola walked into the hall and saw three people standing outside. The two she met before, Dr. Zimmerman and Mr. Foss. Kate almost laughed as Nikola looked Henry up and down with a lingering glance.

"Kate," Magnus began, "can you please take our guest to her room and get her settled. We have work to do. Henry, Will would you come with me."

"Thanks again Dr. Magnus," Nikola bowed slightly to the woman.

"Don't thank us yet Miss Vincent. Kate." Magnus nodded and walked away.

"Well come on now, best be moving before the Doc comes and shoos us away." Kate walked with her hands in her pockets, slowly meandering down the hall next to the new guest. "This will take you to your room," she explained.

"Thanks."

Kate side glanced to the young woman. Nikola Vincent, she was told, a vampire, the last now. God what a few drops of her blood would be worth...Kate could be set for five life times. The woman was unusually beautiful, her face was a pale colour with long features and a slightly pointed face with a sharp nose. Her blue grey eyes searched everything. But while her body seem to be regal looking her clothing was a different story. She obviously had been out on her own for awhile, her clothing ripped and muddy.

"So I heard you killed a few guys."

The woman beside her paused. "Yes I did what I had to to survive and yes I do hate taking lives which is why I chose who I did."

"Eh, I thought it was totally bad ass Robin Hood kinda thing. You know, taking from the rich."

"I am well versed on the tale," she said.

Kate rolled her eyes and stopped before the room. Inside the Big Guy had already gotten it ready. "So here it is, case de Sanctuary. Meals are usually around 9-10 and lunch is grab what you need when. Dinner is at 5 and garbage pickup is every other day at 8. You need to send someone to get your things?"

"What things?" Nikola stepped inside and looked around. "This place is so nice."

"I know. And things, you know, your personal belongings?"

Nikola shrugged. "This is it. I travel light."

Kate bit her lip. "I'll ask the Doc if we can get you some things."

"Thanks, um, Kate right?"

"Yeah it's Kate."

Nikola sat on the large fluffy bed. "So Kate, are you an abnormal?"

Kate laughed. Oh how much this girl had to learn. "No, Will and I are humans and the Doc is for the most part. Other than that, yeah everyone else is abnormal."

"God this is a lot to take in," she whispered.

"Says the girl who is the last vampire on the earth." Kate paused and walked up beside the bed to sit beside Nikola. "You really didn't know this world existed did you?"

She shook her head. "No. As a kid I just thought I had some weird disorder and after my mom died it's what I thought until I ended up killing my first human. After that, I knew I was different."

"Harsh. So then this is all new to you, the whole abnormal thing."

"Yes, and I have to admit, it's nice knowing there are other beings like me. Well, not exactly but knowing there is a world I belong in helps."

"I'd guess so. So any questions? I was going to get going, if you don't mind."

Nikola waved her hand. "No you can go; I'll just try and get some sleep. It's been a few years since I had a bed to sleep in."

Kate jumped off the bed. For some reason, she knew the girl wasn't exaggerating. "Swell. I'll get going. The phone works so if you need anything just press 9 and you'll get me, if not press the others and play roulette with who picks up." She smiled and winked. "Henry's number is 4"

Nikola blushed. "Henry? He's the one who answered the door right?"

"Now she gets it," Kate laughed. "Just call around and someone will help you. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast. But I warn you until I have my cup-o-joe I'm liable to bite your head off."

Nikola grinned, fangs poked out from her mouth. Kate wasn't shy about saying the wrong thing for sure. "I believe I am more apt to be biting heads off then you."

"See I knew I'd like you." Kate waved and walked out, locking the door on her way out, Magnus' orders to lock her in unless she was supervised. The room was one designed to be nearly impossible to break out of, perfect for an unpredictable unknown new guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikola felt almost warm for the first time. She rose herself from her equivalent to sleep which was a luxury that she didn't actually need. The bed she found herself in was fluffy, warm and very soft. Sun lit the fair sized room, showing the simple dresser, mirror, bedside table, all empty. Nik frowned knowing she would have to find a job to fill those with actual belongings. Kate had made her realize how little she really had. On the run she hardly had time to stop and replenish herself let alone worry about items, the lack of items had been a good thing. Now that she had somewhere safe, a sanctuary to call home for a little while at least, the lack of personal items seemed odd. The clothing she wore the night before clung to her oddly, her jeans left marks and begun to loosen from too much ware and her too large t-shirt fell off her shoulder. Nikola rose and tried to straighten her clothing in the mirror. She looked horrible. Skin too pale and sunken from not enough feedings, she was too thin making the size S shirt look huge. Brown hair hung limp and tangled, greasy and grimy with dried blood in it. A shower was the first order of business. A nice warm, clean shower. She walked into the on-suite and felt cleaner knowing she could shower with something other than rain water. She paused and once again Nikola realized not having belongings meant she didn't have shampoo or soap. She groaned and rubbed at her face when a solid knock came from the door.

"Hey open up. I come bearing gifts." Nikola walked over and opened the door. Kate stood in the doorway with a bag.

"I thought you might need this. They didn't leave anything to shower with in the room when I first moved in either, not even those hotel sized ones. What a rip, eh?"

"Well I was just happy they let me in. Do you want to come it?"

Kate shook her head. "Nah I was heading down for food but I thought after weeks on the street, you might want a shower."

"You have no idea." Nikola took the bag from the taller woman and eyed the items in anticipation.

"So you want to go out later? I mean you look like you need something a bit smaller." She motioned to the shirt still hanging off her shoulder.

Nikola shrugged. "I'm not sure that Dr. Magnus would like me to leave so soon. I'm pretty sure I'm under lock and key right now."

Kate paused, silence confirming it. "Well then you can take a shopping trip in my closet. I'm sure you can find something."

"Thanks Kate, for everything."

"No big deal little vamp, just come by my room in an hour. It's just down this hall and around the corner, fourth door on the left." Kate spun on her black heels and walked down the hall.

Shower bag in tow, Nikola headed into the bathroom to make herself a new person.

* * *

"Damn girl you clean up okay," Kate smiled up at Nikola from her lounging position on her bed. Nik laughed and ran her hand through her now clean hair and looked at herself in the large mirror. Kate had kept her offer and opened the door to Nik on the first knock, pulling her in and playing dress up. Kate's clothing fit her well enough, better than the ones she had on. Kate had found pair of jeans and a white tank to wear under a black wrap around that made Nik feel human again.

"I feel hella better." She leaned closer to the mirror and tied up her hair into a messy bun.

"And I have good news." Nik looked into the mirror at Kate sitting behind her. "I talked to the Doc this morning and she said after a week or so of observation and on some meds that I could take you out for shopping." Kate raised a brow when she didn't answer. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. I just..." she paused and turned around giving a weak smile. "It's nothing."

"Well then," Kate stood. "I better get going, I'm on afternoon feeding and I have a butt load of paper work to do for the Doc. I'll see you 'round kay?"

"Alright, I'll get going as well. I'm sure I can find something to do." She left Kate and began wandering the empty halls. The old building seemed larger than the night before, getting lost in the maze of hall ways and rooms. The long halls soothed Nik, letting her walk, wander allowing her thoughts to flow. Allowing her to recall and slow down her mind. She hadn't been able to be slow, to stay anywhere for more than a few minutes. Since she had reached Old City the men in black had followed her every movement never allowing her to stop. In the month she had resided in the city she hadn't stopped to sleep or eat or anything. The constant movement hadn't allowed her to properly feed as she had become accustom to, resulting in the killings. Nikola brushed back a tear remembering the drained faces of the men. The last person to have died while she fed was the first man she lured in, nearly 10 years ago. Humans could handle more blood loss than she ever thought, but as a young confused child that line blurred during starvation.

A tap startled her, she jumped into her crouching mode, ready to fight or run but was met with the gaze of a lone pigeon looking through the window. A pigeon scared her, Nik shook her head. She was losing it, slowly but surely she was losing it. Paranoia held her. The men chasing her had to have seen her come here, and unless these windows were bullet proof someone could get hurt. She had worried about the Father that had coaxed her into the church from the street. That day they had gotten very close to catching her and the offer of protection was something in that moment she couldn't turn down. He had hurried her inside, and offered help, offered an ear to hear her story. She had cried and told him, knowing he would either call authorities who would have her held somewhere safe from others, or he would believe she was a total loon. He had sat still and smiled knowingly then pulled a small card out and handed it to her. _Sanctuary For All_ it had read. A promise they could keep she had hoped.

"Miss Vincent?" Nikola looked behind her and saw Dr. Zimmerman. "Um, Magnus wants to see you in her lab. She has a few things ready for you."

"Oh, of course. Would you be able to show me the way? This place is still hard to navigate."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I think I still have the map I had to draw when I first came here." He motioned for her to follow and returned down the hall. Nikola noticed his glare at her as they walked side by side. Something about the burning look, the subtle shifts in his eyes, he didn't like her. Dr Zimmerman knocked on Dr. Magnus' door before opening and motioning for her to enter.

Magnus lifted her head from her slides and saw Will in the doorway with Nikola standing just inside. "Please, come in Nikola. Will," she nodded and Will closed the door behind him.

Nikola slowly walked towards Magnus, nervous. Her hands were clasped in front of her and as she sat she crossed her leg over the other. "I see Kate was able to find something for you to wear."

"Yes, she's been a big help."

"Now, we have been able to run a few tests on your blood samples and I am able to say you are of the Sanguine Vampiris bloodline. With this confirmation I am able to prescribe you the treatment which has been able to control the bloodlust, a few day trial shall be sufficient to see if it will work for you."

"You say this was created for another of my kind, is this person still around? I mean, I would love to speak with someone else, you know?"

Magnus' mouth tightened as she leaned back into her chair. "Yes and no, unfortunately. He is still alive but due to an...unplanned predicament he lost his vampiric nature and has once again dropped from our contacts."

"Oh," she muttered.

Magnus walked to a cabinet and pulled out a vial, placing it before Nikola. "This is the treatment I've personalized to your blood signature. It will help with the blood lust. I will need you to report to me daily, meet me here every morning at 11."

"The blood lusts," Nikola echoed. "Did your friend have a hard time controlling it?"

Magnus stared for a moment. "I suppose so, it is why I created the treatment."

"Did he not learn to manage it?"

"Assuming you had?" her tone shifted, Nikola flinched.

"I'm sorry. I'll get going. Excuse me Dr. Magnus," she stood and bowed lightly.

"Nikola?" Magnus called.

She turned and saw the woman holding the vial in her hand along with a small piece of paper and a box. "Take this and follow my instructions. I will see you tomorrow."

"Of course," Nik took the medication and hurried from the room.

Magnus sighed deeply as she watched the small woman slip out the door. She rubbed at her temples and wondered not for the first time that day if Will was right about the woman. Some things about Nikola didn't add up, something that irritated her to no end. A light knock came and Will poked his head in.

"Hey, is she gone?" Magnus smiled and motioned for him to enter. He slipped in the door and strode over to her desk. Her eyes wandered over him and a warm feeling crept into her. He had worn a tee that hugged his now muscled body with a loose opened sleeved shirt. Will came and leaned against her table, arms crossed. "Anything new?"

Her smile faltered at his changed of thought. "Nothing really. You? Were you able to pick up on anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that seems entirely off. She seems nervous and worried. I found her in the hall looking like she was ready to bolt. I think she is lying, she knows more then she says."

"What do you think she knows?"

He shrugged and turned to look at her. "I think she knows about the Cabal."

"She did say to me she was chased by men in black as she called them, said they killed her mother."

He stood silent. "So she had run ins with them."

"So it seems."

"Have you gotten through the blood work?"

"Not fully. I should be ready in a day or so. I do have other things to get done you know." She smiled.

"Of course, how could I forget," he feigned forgetfulness.

"Cheeky monkey," she pushed at his shoulder. "Get going, I'm seemed to remember you complaining about the work you had to do at dinner last night."

"If you really want me too," he raised his hands in defence and backed towards the door. "Just remember the offer still stands." He laughed as a slight blush crept up the normally unflappable Helen Magnus and closed the door. It had been only a month since their emotions had become noticeable to one another and his teasing and testing had become worse by the day. Cheeky monkey indeed.

* * *

The day had dragged on for most residence of the Sanctuary, the night coming much earlier and the cold seeping in. Bigfoot sighed as he collected the left over dishes from dinner. As usual, everyone ate and ran back to their individual spaces. But he like the work, he like to clean and there was much to clean in the large building. The trolley was full with dishes before he pushed it into the homey kitchen. Dishes clanked and made him stop before entering the room. He frowned in confusion and walked in. The young vampire stood before the large sink, arms deep in suds cleaning. The black sweater she had been wearing was hung over a chair and she had loosely tied up the strands of brown hair. She looked comfortable, at peace in her thoughts as he approached.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

She jumped and turned around, leaning against the sink. "God don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Cleaning," she motioned to the dishes he had left after making dinner. "I saw everyone was done eating and thought I should help out."

He grunted and moved the trolley closer. She eyed him carefully but returned to washing the dishes. He smiled before smacking her lightly on the head and held a laugh and she held her head, getting suds over herself.

"You are not nice," she said rubbing her head.

"You should have asked."

"Asked what? To help?"

He looked down at the small woman. "I do not need help."

She cleaned off her hands with a towel and slammed it into the counter. "Yeah well, my mother always told me to help out, to respect others and to give back what you take. I refuse to be a bad guest. And staying here without doing anything is irritating me to no end! So sorry if I ruined your night by trying to help out!"

Bigfoot pulled back as she pupils dilated and her blue eyes shifted to a red. He grunted and recovered ground, stepping closer, towering over her small frame. "Your mother taught you well."

Her mouth opened in retaliation before she took in his words. The small vampire closed her mouth and stepped away. "Sorry. I didn't mean...please don't tell Dr. Magnus. I don't want to get kicked out."

"Tell her what?"

She smiled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Thanks. I'm just twitchy and unsettled. The medication isn't helping much either."

"Have you told Magnus?"

She shook her head, hands going back to work. "No, it is doing its job. It's just that my body is adjusting to the shock I guess. I don't like to sit still."

He nodded and picked up a wet plate, drying it with a nearby towel. "You like to clean?"

"I like to help." She passed him a dish. "I was taught to help. Mother always said no matter how little you have you always your hands to work with."

He grunted in agreement. They worked in silence, and he had to admit it was nice to have an extra pair of hands. She was quick and efficient and unlike others, didn't ask any personal questions. It took nearly an hour for the two to finish the massive collection but afterwards, even Bigfoot had to admit the kitchen was cleaner then he usually left it.

Nikola smiled and brushed her hands against in each other. "Well that wasn't so bad. You have anything else to do? I mean, I don't have anything else to do, you know, and I'm getting bored of just walking around."

He shrugged. "Library?"

She sighed and tugged at a loose strand of hair. "I'm sure it wouldn't have the reading level I'm at."

"Oh I'm sure you can find something. The classics are there I am told." She shook her head and stared at the floor. He shrugged and moved to put away a few left over things. The woman stood silently leaning against the island. She was thinking, he could tell from her over expressive face.

"I never went to school, you know. Mama tried to teach me to read but it never went past reading a few easy sections in the paper." He stood still, paused. Let her talk. "She tried you know, and well, I know enough to get by but I haven't tried a book yet." Nikola bit at her lip and looked up at the large Neanderthal. He stood quietly, a kind expression settled on her face.

"There is a first time for everything," he finally spoke. Nikola looked away but she felt the questioning stare on her.

Bigfoot looked over the tiny vampire. He saw that look in many of the patients that had come and gone through the doors of the Sanctuary over the half century since his arrival. She needed what they all needed, an ear to listen to, someone who they could share their stories of hardships that lead them to this home. "Your mother, she was special?" It was an opening, a small one, one to leave and avoid or to take. She took it and ran with it. Warmth crossed her face at the mention of her mother and she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms in a self hug. He took up the nearest stool and sat, listened as she prattled on. The guests always were offered this gesture and very little decided to trust so quickly. Many went for years without the therapy of telling their stories. The clock went round twice before she stopped replying to his one or two word prompts. She looked lighter as she pushed off the counter and laid a hand on his arm. She thanked him quietly, grabbed for the sweater and walked out.

Nikola pulled the sweater closer as she left the kitchen and the abnormal most called 'Big Guy'. She felt her cheeks warm at the amount things she had shared, but having someone to talk to without questioning was something she had never come across. He was a gentle being and his lack of questions and pushing left behind the interviewing feeling she normal had. Since she had been arrived it was all that she had been was interviewed. The walk back to her room was quicker, now knowing where she was heading and was delighted to see Kate standing around her room.

"Hey girl," she greeted and pulled something from behind her back. "I went out today and picked up a few things. You're welcome to my closet through the day but I thought you might want some pj's of your own and of course some other amenities." Kate shoved a pair of fuzzy pants and a tank into her arms along with an unopened toothbrush, paste and a 2 in 1 cleaner.

"Thanks Kate. You didn't have to...I mean I can pay you back when I get a job of some kind..."

Kate held up a hand. "Nah man, call it a present. Just promise me you will wear the pants around the house tomorrow. Just call that payment."

Nikola raised a brow and picked at the black pants with writing. "Twilight?"

Kate laughed. "See I told you they work perfectly."

Nikola shook her head and walked into her room, hearing Kate's laugh as she walked away for the night. Twilight indeed.

* * *

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to get a hold of Tesla," Will said, rubbing at his face in frustration. "This makes no sense."

The small group were sitting in Henry's lab, results sitting on the screen. Kate had been left on guard duty of Nikola and had holed the girl up a common room going through a mass pop culture shock.

Magnus nodded at Will's suggestion but didn't look from the startling answers. It had taken a few days to fully run the tests on her blood and DNA and analyze it, days where Magnus had already attempted to contact Nikola.

"It makes perfect sense but without him to explain we are left without answers. I've been trying with no luck to contact him," Magnus responded.

"Well he'll show up eventually," Henry muttered. "He always seems to butt in at the right time."

"Magnus?" Bigfoot's grunting voice came over the radio. Magnus pulled the device from her waist and responded.

"We have a visitor," he replied. "I've sent him down already, I thought you would like to see him."

Will groaned and Henry rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you, the guy always knows."

"Well of course I know, I know everything."

The trio turned and saw Nikola Tesla standing in the entrance way. He was dressed as normal in his dress shirt, vest and black suit pants and jacket. He smiled warmly and held his arms open. "Helen it has been awhile."

"Not long enough Nikola, we did just save you a few weeks before."

"Ah don't deny you missed me in those few weeks apart."

"Please let me choke on air," Will muttered. Henry smiled and chuckled.

"Ha ha William, ever the jokester. Now Helen, I believe you found something of mine and I would like it back."

"Do you mean your daughter, Nikola?" Magnus leaned back and placed her hands on her hips. "The one you failed to mention having."

"Having? No. Created, yes," he corrected.

"She is a being, Nikola, not a possession."

"Ah well incidentals, I still have a rights to her."

"Rights? You think you have any rights after leaving her for 25 years?" Will came up behind Magnus to yell at the man.

Tesla made a motion of cleaning his ears. "Please sonny boy, no need to shout, we are all right here."

"Nikola," Magnus crossed her arms.

"Hey in my defence her mother told me she had died in-utero, a complication I had anticipated and therefore not surprised."

"So you really tried to have a child?" Will demanded. "The selfish no emotion Tesla have a child?"

"Not so much as a child but just another way to create more vampires and at the time I thought it would have worked. But as that project began to fail I found another way which I began working on and put the biological method on the 'back-burner'."

"And now your back for the blood," Magnus concluded. "You want nothing more from this poor unknowing girl than her blood to restore yourself."

"How much she knows is irrelevant to me, she could be Cabal and I wouldn't have the faintest idea. And yes, I will need to speak with her to inform her I need her blood. It's the perfect solution, a nearly unlimited supply of vampiric blood with a duel vampiric strand."

"Duel?" Henry whispered then began tapping at his keyboard.

"What is it Henry?" Magnus turned and watched the screen.

"Well while I was looking through her blood I found a slightly altered version of Tesla's blood and couldn't figure it out. But another strain of vampire blood would explain it."

"So it worked then," Nikola smiled. "The test worked. Creating nearly naturally a new vampire form the blood of a dormant and active vampire source."

"Who was this woman Nikola? A woman you found and paid off?"

He shrugged. "Mostly. She was actually my great-great-great grand niece, my sister's child's line. She carried the naturally dormant vampire line that I had, and over time it had shifted enough to create a slightly altered version."

"Ew," Henry shivered.

Nikola rolled his eyes and shot a droll look. "Honestly? The human blood line and genetics were so far off that nothing could have happened. And it was only an embryo transplant, one of the first of course."

"Of course," Will mocked.

"So again, show me to her." Nikola insisted.

"Now hold on Tesla. Can you even fathom what this means for this girl? What emotional damage it can cause if you come out as blunt as you normally do? And what about the Cabal? What if she is working for them or what if she is a target? Having you show up and begin your plans again will get them suspicious." Will said.

Tesla waved a hand. "I've handled the Cabal before and emotional trauma is more of your ball park junior, not mine."

"Nevertheless, she has come to us under Sanctuary, I cannot just hand her over to you. It is against our rules Nikola, Sanctuary is to protect, even from you." Magnus affirmed.

Will scoffed. "Especially from you."

Magnus and Tesla looked back at Will. "You need to teach your children more manners Helen."

"Don't change the topic Nikola."

"But Helen," he started in a mocking childish tone.

"I cannot give her to you. If you get a hold of the blood it means that the Cabal can as well and I will do whatever it takes to prevent another super abnormal incident. She stays here and under my care."

"Oh Helen, this can only last for so long."

"Will would you be so kind as to escort Nikola out."

Tesla held up his hand. "I can see when I am not welcome. But make no mistake Helen, I will return."

"I wouldn't think otherwise. But know Nikola, I will protect this women to the best of my abilities."

"Now Helen it wouldn't be fun any other way."

"Leave Nikola."

"Fine, you have my number." He turned and strode back out.

Henry leaned back against his chair and whistled. "That went better than I thought."


End file.
